Warming a cold heart
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: After the cell games, Vegeta and Gohan disappeared without a trace. Four years later, Videl is saved by a mysterious golden haired boy, hellbent on revenge. Heavily wounded and against anything she does to help him, can she warm his cold heart? slight AU fic. (forever hiatus)
1. Chapter 1:the boy that came from the sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z**

* * *

 **A/N: It will be confusing, but everything will be explained throughout each chapter. and without any further ado**

* * *

 **Warming a cold heart**

 **Chapter one: the boy that came from the sky**

It was just a normal evening, with the sun setting over the western side of Satan city. Originally it was named Orange Star city, as the constellation of the orange star could only be seen from this city. It was apparently a miracle. A star that suddenly appeared in the night sky a few years ago with no explanation what so ever.

In the heart of Satan city, little eleven-year-old Videl Satan would stare at the star from her bedroom, through a telescope that she got for her sixth birthday. She was a petite girl, white dress and her black hair hanging messily. Her cerulean stared with wonder at the star, feeling a certain kinship. But why? That she didn't know. Her father had once told her that her deceased mother was looking down from the star, watching them. And that she would always protect the two of them.

"Right mother?" the girl asked, although knowing that there would be no response. Stepping back from the telescope, she turned in for the night, getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 _Four years later_

The sound of the bell indicated the end of school, followed by some cheering.

"School holidays!" a long blonde haired boy shouted, throwing his books into the air.

He wore a white singlet, showing his muscular arms, with cargo pants on.

"Sharpner!" the blonde girl beside the boy cried, as the books landed on her head. She wore a green tank top, with blue skinny jeans, showing off her figure quite nicely. The girl had her hair cut short, boyish but it fit her reasonably well.

"Oh sorry Erasa," the boy known as Sharpner apologized, picking up the books.

"You idiot," Erasa muttered, before turning to her best friend. "So what are you going to be doing this holiday Videl?"

The ebony haired girl looked up at her bubbly best friend, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Train obviously," she replied, standing up.

After four years, she had grown a lot, growing more than a foot taller. Her once loose hair, was now tied into two childish pigtails to divert the hair from blocking her view.

Sharpner chuckled slightly, wrapping his arm around Videl's shoulders.

"Did you really need to ask Erasa?" Sharpner said, bringing his face closer to her neck. "She's the daughter of Mr Satan himself."

Sighing, Videl placed one of her textbooks between the jocks lips and her neck. She drove her fist into his ribs, causing him to double over, coughing beneath the tables.

"So see you tonight" Erasa asked hopefully. "You promised to go shopping with me."

"Whatever E, see you at six at your house," the girl said, wiping the cover of the book over Sharpner's head, before slipping it into her bag. Ignoring his wheezing, the martial artist walked out the classroom into the hordes of students in the hallway, conversing about what they're going to do over the winter holidays. Pushing her way through, she climbed the stairs two at a time towards the school roof. She burst through the door, subconsciously reaching into her pocket and throwing out a capsule, revealing her trusty yellow jet. Known by everyone in the world, she was a crime fighter. And not just any crime fighter, but the daughter of the strongest man himself. Her once perfect yellow copter now had some paint peeling off, and a couple of small dents that couldn't be fixed properly. As one who has been fighting crime for four years, it was bound it was bound to be slightly damaged. Videl climbed into her helicopter, and took off from the school.

* * *

From space, a group of pods flew towards the blue and green planet known as Earth. Through the atmosphere, they didn't stop, until they crashed into the forest near Satan city, creating a large crater in its wake. The doors opened from the pods, releasing realizing into the clean air. Slowly the beings stepped out, one being a green man with long green hair tied into a ponytail.

Raising his hand, he clicked the button on the scouter on his head.

"Signs of high level powers," the man said. "Guess we'll be doing this the old fashioned way. Blend with the citizens of earth, we don't want to alert any unwanted attention just yet."

The rest of his men nodded, understanding their mission.

"Understood, Lord Zarbon," they all said in unison.

Smiling, the green man known as Zarbon pointed to one of his men.

"Send word to Emperor Frieza immediately," the green man said. "We have reached earth. The two half saiyan children will part of his army within the month. The rest of you, we travel to the nearest city."

Reaching down to his wrist watch, he pressed a button, and immediately his green skin turned to a normal human color, with brown hair. A set of casual clothing cloaked his armor. The rest of his cohorts followed, and soon they made their way towards Satan city.

* * *

"I'm home!" Videl called out as she stepped into her home.

"Sweetpea! Welcome back!" the voice answered. "I'm in the kitchen right now!"

She made her way through the house and entered the kitchen. Her father was dressed in a black robe, the same color as his ridiculously over sized Afro. In his hand was a picture of the young golden fighter that had been present at the Cell games.

"You're still searching for the golden fighters?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I did take their credit for them after all. It's the least I can do."

Hercule in fact wasn't the strongest man alive. He was only named that way when the Z fighters gave the credit to him, pretending in front of the cameras to thank him for killing the monster known as Cell. After the battle, with the money that he had earned, he sought out the fighters, wanting to give the credit to the rightful owners, however they turned him down. They fought for peace, not for fame. But the golden fighters on the other hand couldn't be found. According to the other fighters, they simply vanished. No traces could be found. So thus, the search for them was the least Hercule could do, and they all came to an understanding…except for that housewife. She looked like she wanted to tear his head clean off from his shoulders when he went to meet with her. Luckily for him, the others present managed to hold her back…barely.

"You have been searching for three years dad," Videl said. "One is dead, and I'm pretty sure that for the other two, they can hide from you if they wanted to."

"But it's just not right sweetpea," Mr Satan replied, hanging yet another picture. "One lost a husband, another lost their son and their husband. I must help them."

"You hired other people to do it you know," Videl muttered. "Give it up dad, you're not going to find them. For all we know, they too could be dead."

Not answering back, the older Satan sighed, knowing that what his daughter was saying was likely. Not caring about the conversation anymore, Videl made her way to her room, throwing her bag onto her bed when she entered. Sighing she flopped onto her bed, turning her head towards the telescope still pointing towards the sky. How long has it been since she last stargazed?

As she stared at the telescope, she could just imagine herself, smiling gleefully as a child, sitting on her mothers lap while talking about how the stars looked that night. Sighing, she stood up from her bed, grabbing the telescope and folded it up, before throwing it into her cupboard.

"Should nap for a bit," she muttered to herself, once again flopping onto her queen-sized bed. "Knowing E, she'll tire me out within an hour."

* * *

At 6:30, Videl walking with Erasa, finally finished with their shopping.

 _'_ _Wow, I'm tired after just half and hour…I need to train harder,"_ Videl thought to herself as Erasa went on about the latest fashion.

"Really Erasa," Videl suddenly interrupted. "I don't really care about fashion, the only reason I went with you today is because you needed someone to carry your things, and Sharpner was busy with training at my dad's dojo tonight."

The two turned the corner at main street, leading towards Videl's house, but they both immediately stopped. There was a person acting strangely. They seemed normal, dressed like a businessman, but what was strange was the fact that they he was floating. Videl rubbed her eyes, as did Erasa.

"Is that guy floating?" Erasa asked, nudging Videl slightly.

 _'_ _That's strange, I thought dad said that only the fighters present at the Cell games could fly…'_ Videl thought.

"Erasa, go home," she said seriously.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

"What about you?"

"I just need to talk to the guy. Go. I'll be fine, I promise."

Nodding, Erasa took the shopping bags from my hands and slowly walked away. Finally seeing her walk away, Videl casually made her way towards the floating man.

"Can I help you?" the man said, descending gently onto the concreted staircase.

"Yes. You can answer my question. How can you fly?" Videl asked, getting straight to the point. "I heard that only those fighters present at the Cell games could fly."

The man cocked his head to the side, not understanding.

"You know," Videl continued. "The games that was held by that powerful monster?"

"Monster?" the man replied. "That sounds like a nice comrade. Where can I find him?"

Videl raised her eyebrow, steeping back slowly. Was this guy not feeling right or something?

"He's dead," the ebony haired martial artist stated, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly she felt a hand grip onto her throat, lifting her up.

"Than you are no use to me are you?" the man said.

Grunting, Videl grabbed the man's wrist, trying to break free from his strong grip that was choking her.

 _'_ _What the hell is this person made off?'_

She kicked the man in the face this time, but still seemed ineffective, apart from the fact that her foot hurt now. Videl could feel herself slowly losing consciousness, her eyelids becoming heavy. And that's when it happened.

There was a sudden strike of lightning near the two of them. Yelping, the man let Videl fall painfully, causing her to cough a bit. Another strike of lighting, much larger than the last hit the same spot, this time leaving a small crater. Standing in the middle of the crater was a young boy with blonde hair, roughly Videl's age, dressed head to toe in some weird culture clothing, with a burnt black scarf tied around a bloodied white shirt, with torn cargo pants. Without saying anything, he dashed forward grabbed the man's watch and crushed it with his hand. When he did, the man started to blur, before revealing himself as a blue alien, wearing the armor which all of Frieza's men wore.

"Thought so," the boy said, punching the man, sending him flying. Raising his hand, he sent a blast of some kind, incinerating the alien.

"So they're already on earth," he muttered to himself, lowering his hand. "I hope I'm not to late."

He took a step forward, before falling immediately to the ground, groaning.

"Hey are you alright?" Videl asked, rushing to the boy's side. She rolled him over, a large visible wound was still bleeding through the white shirt.

"Damn," she said, pulling out her phone. She tried to key in the number, but the boy's hand shot out and crushed the phone.

"You idiot!" Videl shouted. "I needed that to call for help!"

"N-No hospital," he forced out, trying to get up. "I have no time fo-for that."

He fell once more, his hair turning black and this time he didn't get up.

* * *

 **A/N I know that this would be confusing, but I promise everything will be explained in the later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gohan's new master

**Answer to reviews**

 **Thatguyacrossthestreet1: Thanks, I won't let you down**

 **Reign Of Sorrow: I hope this clears some of your** **curiosity XD**

 **dbzgtfan2004: Gohan and Videl forever my friend.**

* * *

Chapter two: Gohan's new master

 _It couldn't be…it just couldn't be. Yet sure enough, the tall lizard like emperor smirked in all his golden glory, looking down upon the wounded half saiyan. They were alone within the barren wasteland of a once peaceful planet. Before Frieza had found the demi saiyan._

 _"Y-You were slain," Gohan muttered, clutching his bleeding arm. "I saw it, back on earth, you were blown apart."_

 _The cruel dictator let out a slow chuckle, slowly descending till he was right in front of Gohan. A cruel smile lingered on his face as he watched his once greatest fear, the super saiyan, was now nothing more than a childs plaything._

 _"A mistake on my part," Frieza replied, swishing his tail. "But I was restored to my former glory through the dragonballs. Oh how I longed for this day."_

 _Suddenly his tail lashed out, lifting the super saiyan by the neck, squeezing it. Gohan choked, flailing his arms uselessly about as the stronger creature belted him with blows. The pain coursed through his body, like nothing the boy had ever felt before. Hell, even Cell didn't even come close to this._

 _With the deed done, Frieza let the boy drop to the ground in a crumpled mess, coughing out bits of blood. Grabbing the boy's right fore arm he eyed the black tattoo carved into his skin, slightly glowing in eeriness._

 _"My subordinate did well," the creature said, waving his hand over it. "The commanding tattoo is indeed a brilliant skill. Once I have you under my control, I will come for Vegeta. Then I will go to earth, where my subordinates will be already capturing the other two half saiyans. But I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I little monkey? Any last words of freedom you want to say?"_

 _Smiling, the blonde boy spat into the dictators face, the clear liquid slowly descending from his golden face._

 _Gohan smirked triumphantly._

 _"One day, I will end your pitiful existence myself."_

 _Reaching into his pocket, he drew his final trump card. A Yardratian trinket. Crushing it in his hand, a bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere, striking the boy, before disappearing completely. There was no traces left of the boy. Realizing what happened, Frieza gave an animalistic roar, stomping his right foot into the ground. The land around him rose and lava spouted from within the cracks._

 _"CURSE YOU BRAT!"_

* * *

It was now nearly lunchtime, a day after Videl had taken the golden fighter home with her. At first her father didn't approve of it, but after explaining that he was the gold fighter he later agreed to house the boy for as long as necessary. Videl made her way up the stairs, a bowl of water within her hands. She made her way to the guest room, which the boy was currently resting in. Stopping outside the room, she knocked on the door. No response. That probably meant that he hasn't awaken yet.

Balancing the tray on her left hand, she opened the door with her right, pushing it open fully. Sure enough, the boy was still unconscious, his chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm. Kicking the door closed, Videl placed the tray gently on the dresser beside the bed, before pulling out a roll of bandage tape from her pocket.

Gently, she pulled back the covers of the half naked boy, where she had begun peeling off the slightly bloodied tape.

"What the hell did you do to get these kinds of wounds?" Videl asked no one in particular.

Of course the boy didn't say anything, but that didn't mean that her curiosity would disappear. After peeling off the last of the bandages around the boy's hands, she scrunched it into a ball, throwing it behind her. She grabbed the now dry towel around the boy's head, soaking it into the bowl of water, placing it back onto the boy's forehead.

Feeling the sudden coldness, the boy's eyes opened wide, before he sat up and grabbed Videl by the throat.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, a hint of anger within his voice. "And where is this?"

Struggling for breath, Videl struck the boy's hand, wincing in pain as she brought her hand back. She positioned her hand onto the boy's fore arm and before she knew it, her hand started to glow in a dark purple aura. Eyes widening, the boy let her drop to the ground, as a muttered a curse under the breath.

"You idiot!" he shouted. "You activated the tattoo!"

Not knowing what he meant, she sat up sluggishly, taking in a deep breath.

"The..tattoo?" she wheezed.

Glaring at her, the boy pointed to the tattoo on his right forearm. It was a black ring, jagged and pointed so it looked more like a gear. As Videl watched closely, as if someone were painting it right then with an invisible brush, a cross appeared inside the circle, touching the sides of the tattoo.

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

"What is it?" the boy growled. "It's a tattoo that allows anyone that touches it to form a contract with them. And you just went and touched it."

"A contract?" Videl asked. "What kind?"

"A commanding kind," he replied, as if this were common sense. "As in, I have to follow your orders."

Looking at the palm of her hand, Videl could see the same symbol appearing on her left palm. She blinked, and closed her hand, before reopening it. It still remained.

"How do I get it off?" she asked, panicking slightly. "Is there a way to get it off?"

"Sure," the boy replied. "When one of us dies."

Videl felt like fainting at that moment. So basically…she got a servant, and the only way to stop this contract, was when one died?

"So how does this work?" she asked. "Do you do anything? Like what if I say, 'hit yourself'?"

Immediately the boy's hand shot up and struck him in his own face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Does that answer your question," he growled dangerously.

Slowly Videl nodded.

"Say something stupid," she commanded.

Nothing happened.

"Interesting," the boy muttered, tapping the side of his head thoughtfully. "So it doesn't work for verbal commands."

Pushing the covers aside, the boy stood up, stretching slightly.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I really must go," he said. "I'll be going now."

"Stay still."

Cursing slightly, the boy stopped moving, his arms still up in a stretching position.

Lifting the bandage tape, Videl made her way to the much larger boy, and started bandaging him.

"Look, this is pointless," he said, sighing. "I'm almost healed anyway."

"You will not take off these bandages unless I say so," Videl replied, smirking slightly. "So what's your name?"

Gohan sighed heavily, glaring at the much smaller girl dressing his wounds.

"Gohan…Son Gohan."

* * *

Looking into the mirror, Gohan eyed the grey hoodie that he was wearing. To go with it, he wore black jogging pants, which were comfortable, but not as comfortable as a gi would be.

"Who's clothes are these?" Gohan questioned, from behind the changing screen.

"My dad's," Videl answered, opening all the closets, pulling out more clothes. "Do those fit you? Or do you need other stuff?"

"These will do fine," Gohan answered, trying to hide the bandages around his hands within the sleeves. "Slightly small though."

"Those will have to do for now," Videl replied, putting back the clothes into her father's closet. "We'll have to go shopping later today."

Gohan stopped eyeing himself. Shopping. The horror of the word as if it reminded him of those years with his mother.

"Just making sure," he said. "This is earth right? Don't want to be parading around on the wrong planet."

"Of course," Videl asked, confused. "Where else would you be?"

"Oh nowhere," he replied. "Just a bit of humor."

 _'Yeah right,'_ he thought to himself. _'Well, I should probably visited mum when I have the time. Right now I have to hunt down Frieza's men before they find the two half saiyans…I know one would be Trunks…but who would be the other one?'_

Gohan smiled to himself, hiding his ki. Hopefully no one had noticed it, but most likely Piccolo or Dende might have…but knowing them if I don't reveal themselves, they probably know that something is up. So right now, I have to lay low…

"Say," Gohan said, walking out from behind the screen door. "Do you have a cap?"

* * *

Dressed in the grey hoodie picked out for him, and with a blue 'World Champ' cap on his head, Gohan looked…suspicious to many. This didn't help the fact that his hands were bandaged as well, as if he recently got into a fight. Walking around the mall with Videl Satan next to him didn't help the fact either. Sighing, the half saiyan couldn't do anything, since Videl had commanded him to come with her. She didn't want to tell Erasa, for she knew that the giggly blonde would tell everyone. And apart from her she didn't know what to do, so hopefully Gohan knew what he wanted to buy. What she didn't know was that in one of the clothing stores, her two blonde friends were currently watching the Satan girl and the 'mysterious' boy next to her. Well one was. Sharpner was storming his way towards his competition, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

 **A/N Hi readers that have bothered to read this fic. Thank you for reading this** **fic and hopefully this clears up some questions, if not, than it's probably because I haven't got around to it yet so don't flame me. So I know it doesn't have the description that I would normally write with (I think), but I promise you it will get better.**

 **Next chapter: Bodyguard?**


	3. hiatus

**If you are reading this, I have quit fan fiction. Maybe I might come back, but I hardly doubt that. Thank you for those that have been reading my stories and a special thank you to those that supported me. If you're wondering why this suddenly came up, let's just say I'm tired and getting bored of writing fanfics. It's starting to interfere with my life and I have to drop it as well. So once again, thank you for reading my fanfics, and maybe once my life decides to chill and go back to normal I might come back. Till then, this is good bye XD.**


End file.
